Diclofenac sodium has been shown effective in decreasing the elevated urinary calcium excretion present in adults with idiopathic osteoporosis. We propose to use this same therapy in a 7-year-old female with severe juvenile idiopathis osteoporosis who has failed estrogen therapy.